The present invention relates to combustion stabilization systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems for stabilizing combustion while minimizing NOx generation. Nitrogen oxides, or NOx, is the generic term for a group of highly reactive gases, all of which contain nitrogen and oxygen in varying amounts. Many of the nitrogen oxides are colorless and odorless; however, for example, one common pollutant, nitrogen dioxide (NO2) along with particles in the air can often be seen as a reddish-brown layer over many urban areas. Generally, NOx are considered to be pollutants and NOx emissions are limited and/or controlled in many countries (in the U.S.A., for example, by the Environmental Protection Agency).
More particularly, the present invention relates to systems for stabilizing combustion while minimizing NOx generation by using high-flame-speed additives to stabilize the flame front in combustors operating at low temperature and/or under oxygen constraints. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to systems for minimizing NOx emissions in coal-fired boilers. Also, the present invention relates to systems for minimizing NOx emissions in gas turbines. In addition, the present invention relates to systems for minimizing coal-boiler NOx emissions while permitting substantially complete combustion of the coal.
Typically, power generators operating at full fuel load are operated under temperature and/or oxygen constraints that lower NOx emissions but prevent complete combustion of the fuel. Typically, attempting to operate a power generator under such NOx-minimizing conditions at part fuel load causes flame destabilization and/or flame out.
No system exists that permits stable, NOx-minimizing, part-load combustion by using high-flame-speed additives to stabilize the flame front. Further, no system exists that minimizes coal-boiler NOx emissions while permitting substantially complete combustion of the coal.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that provides stable, NOx-minimizing, part-load combustion by using high-flame-speed additives to stabilize the flame front. Further, a need exists for a system that minimizes coal-boiler NOx emissions while permitting substantially complete combustion of the coal.